1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for identifying information of a user in a user terminal, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for identifying exercise information of a user by using a sensor included in a user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been a gradual expansion of various services and functions provided by user terminals, such as mobile devices. In order to increase an effective value of user terminals and to meet various demands of users, various applications executable in user terminals have been developed.
A user terminal is able to store and execute basic applications produced by a manufacturer of the corresponding device and installed in the corresponding device, as well as additional applications downloaded from web sites that sell the applications through the Internet. The additional applications may be developed by general developers and registered in the websites that sell applications. Accordingly, anyone can freely sell applications developed by himself/herself to the user of the user terminal, through the websites that sell applications. Therefore, tens of thousands to hundreds of thousands of applications are currently provided to the user terminals free of charge or at a cost.
Since the user terminal tends to be personalized, the user carries the user terminal for a considerably long time in his/her daily life. In consideration of such a fact, applications that analyze a movement pattern of the user terminal to predict an amount of exercise of the user are developed.
However, the application that predicts the amount of exercise of the user generally uses data detected by a motion sensor to predict the exercise amounts of the user, and thus the exercise amounts are roughly predicted. As a result, the application has a limitation in accurately predicting the exercise amounts of the user. Further, in order to predict the amount of exercise of the user, a processor should be continuously driven to analyze the movement pattern of the user terminal even though the user does not control the user terminal while moving, whereby a lot of power is consumed.